a cat's troubles
by ikermolamil
Summary: Sigue a Rin, una chica medio gato que intenta vivir sin que la descubran escondiendo los rasgos gatunos lo mejor que puede, pero un chico llamado Len le va ha poner las cosas bastante mas difíciles de lo que esperaba
1. EL ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO

Hola soy Rin tu chica medio gato de incognito, estudiante y antisocial corriente.

Mi vida hasta ahora ha sido basatante facil, con mis unicos amigos Utatane Piko y Seeu vivo tranquilamente hasta que alguien entro en un dia lluvioso.

"¿Por que tiene que empezar a llover ahora de todos los momentos?"

Decia la chica mientras corria buscando donde refugiarse de la lluvia que empezaba a mojarle la ropa, paso poco hasta que encontro una cafeteria que tenia el toldo abierto, se refugio lo mas dentro que pudo y suspiro, cogiendo aire grito al aire.

"¡TE ODIO MUCHO, MADRE NATURALEZA!"

"¿Le gritas asi a los dioses a menudo o solo los dias de lluvia?"

Dijo una voz masculina a su lado

"¡Ah!"

el chico con un gesto exagerado de tristeza se puso la mano en la cara y puso una voz claramente de burla

"Vaya, no sabia que era tan feo, lo siento por asustarte"

"No es eso, no creia que hubiera nadie aquí y no me espere que me hablaran.

Por cierto, ¿no vives por aquí cierto? Nunca te he visto por la zona"

el chico solo sonrio y asintio a la pregunta

"me he mudado aquí hace poco y no me ha dado tiempo de saludar al vecindario"

Durante unos minutos los dos se limitaron a mirar la lluvia con un silencio algo incomodo, ninguno saliendo del toldo por miedo a coger un resfriado, en ese momento el chico interrumpio el silencio.

"Deberias quitarte ese gorro, esta bastante mojado y se te va ha mojar mas el pelo"

Dijo mientras fue acercando la mano al gorro para comprobar el estado de este, pero antes de poder acercarse a el la chica le agarro de la mano con cara de exhaltacion.

"¡NO TOQUES EL GORRO!"

Dijo antes de ponerse las manos en la boca arrepintiendose de como lo habia dicho, y enseguida se disculpo con el chico dejandole claro que no era por que le diera asco ni porque le cayera mal.

"Por cierto, has dicho que te habias mudado por la zona, ¿por donde exactamente?"

"por esa calle de alli a la derecha"

"Espera, ¿cerca del 106?

"Si, ¿por que?"

"Ahi es donde vivo yo, entonces somos vecinos"

"Parece que la lluvia esta amainando un poco, ¿te apetece que caminemos hasta alli?"

Dijo el chico mientras hacia un gesto reverencia del que Rin se rio un poco y contesto

"Esta bien, vamos"

Para cuando comenzaron ha hablar la lluvia ya habia amainado completamente, y por el camino el chico le fue hablando sobre los detalles de la mudanza y como habia tenido problemas con la otra casa, y de como habia descargado los muebles sin ayuda enseñando los musculos mientras lo hacia. La charla no duro mucho, mientras terminabal el tema, cada uno cojio las llaves de su casa y con un ultimo adios entraron en sus casas.

Poco rato despues de despedirse del chico Rin se cambio a unas ropas mas comodas dejando ver las orejas y la cola que salian de su cuerpo con el mismo color dorado que su pelo, tirandose en el sofa con un suspiro de tamaño extra grande empezo a analizar lentamente y en voz alta los sucesos del dia de hoy.

"Las clases han ido bien, aburridas como siempre, despues me he reunido con Seeu para hacer unas compras y despues de dejarlas en casa he salido ha dar un paseo, cuando ha empezado ha llover me he refugiado y he conocido a... aa...

¡se me ha olvidado preguntarle el nombre! Bah, ya se lo preguntare si lo vuelvo a ver."

Al rato de hacer ese pequeño analisis que suele hacer, se preparo un poco de cena y se fue a la cama enseguida para madrugar y no quedarse dormida en clase otra vez.

La mañana llego inesperadamente rapido, mientras Rin se preparaba para ir a clase y aguantar a sus compañeros, se metio la cola en un mecanismo de camuflaje que ella misma creo y las orejas en su tipico gorro. No tardo en salir de casa despues de un desayuno y la revision de la mochila, empezo a caminar hacia el colegio echando un vistazo a la casa del chico preguntandose si seguia alli, pero sin perder un segundo se encamino otra vez.

En el camino a clase se encontro con Piko y Seeu con los que fue hablando hasta llegar a el recinto donde pasaba los dias como podia.

"Veo que llevas ese gorro tan horrible otro dia mas, deveria ser un crimen a la moda ja ja ja"

Dijo una de las compañeras dirigiendose a Rin, lo que le hizo bajar la cabeza y mantenerse en silencio, ya era una cosa normal que la molestaran en el colegio por el gorro, ¿pero que iba ha hacer?, quitarselo? No sabia como los otros iban a reaccionar, mientras Rin permanecia cabizbaja Seeu le decia que el gorro no le quedaba mal, pero no se lo terminaba de creer.

En ese momento el profesor entro en clase

"Alumnos, hoy tengo una sorpresa, tenemos un chico nuevo en la clase desde ahora en adelante, entra"

El nuevo alumno iba entrando mientras los ojos de Rin se abrian de par en par dandose cuenta de quien era el nuevo, era el chico de ayer, ahora tendria la oportunidad de conocerle.

"Hola, soy Len Kagamine y espero pasar un buen año con vosotros"

Dijo con una reverencia, y antes de darse cuenta y mirando alrededor vio que el chico ya tenia su propio club de fans femenino.

"Len, te puedes sentar al lado de Rin, la chica rubia cerca de la ventana"

El chico ando un poco encontrandose frente a frente con la rubia y saludo.

"Ayer no pudimos presentarnos bien, ¿que tal si lo repetimos? soy Len, encantado"

"Yo soy Rin, igualmente"

Dijimos con una sonrisa amplia mientras el resto de sus compañeros los acuchillaban con miradas asesinas.


	2. DÁNDOSE A CONOCER

DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy el dueño de vocaloid, si lo fuese tendría su propio manga y anime.  
Lo único que es mio es la trama.

espero que os guste mi primer fanfic y haced review o criticad, todo me sirve. GRACIAS

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Dándose a conocer

Ese día las clases pasaron sin ningún movimiento fuera de lo común, la mitad de los chicos dormidos la otra distraídos, mientras las chicas discutían sobre como podía ser el chico nuevo. El ultimo periodo termino para alivio de todos, y sin dejar un instante todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Len cual tigre por su presa, le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas al mismo tiempo, no dándole tiempo a responder.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rin había terminado de recoger sus cosas, viendo al chico en una situación tan comprometida metió la mano en la multitud y para cuando el resto se dio cuenta Rin estaba corriendo con el agarrado por la muñeca.

"Gracias por salvarme de esa multitud, intentaba responder a todo pero no podía con tan poco margen entre una y otra, y ahora que me doy cuenta, tu no pareces muy interesada."

"Por que debería estarlo? Ademas, no soy de las que hablan demasiado."

"También me he dado cuenta de que se meten contigo bastante, yo no te veo como una mala persona, aunque no te conozca mucho"

"Mayormente porque siempre llevo este gorro, que nunca entenderé por que lo odian, y porque soy la mejor amiga de la "takane no hana",(flor en el pico de una montaña)

coreana Seeu, ella es la chica mas querida, pero solo quiere hablar conmigo, así que puedo entender que eso moleste"

"no les hagas mucho caso, a mi el gorro me parece que te queda bastante bien" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa cálida.

Al oír eso de una persona, lo único que pudo hacer Rin fue sonrojarse, después de un rato corriendo, se dieron cuenta de que ya no había ninguna persona detrás, así que pararon para coger un poco de aire

"Uff... creo que ya no te darán mas la tabarra, pero creo que deberías decirles algo antes de que vuelvan a bombardear con preguntas, o no sobrevivirás una semana"

"Creo que tienes razón, oye ya que estamos por aquí, te llevare a una cafetería que tu y yo conocemos"

La chica lo miro con expresión sorprendida, ella no había ido con el a ninguna cafetería nunca, y Rin no era mucho de café o cosas por el estilo.  
Len rápidamente agarro la mano de la chica con rapidez, lo que hizo sonrojar a Rin de la sorpresa, por el camino ella seguía fantaseando sobre que tipo de cafetería podía ser, pero pronto se dio cuenta, era la cafetería del toldo donde se habían conocido.

Al entrar dentro la chica se llevo una agradable sorpresa, sus dos amigos estaban alli, con un grito y un gesto de mano Rin los llamo.

"¡RIN-RIN!" Exclamo la coreana lanzándose a por un abrazo

"¿Rin-Rin? en serio?" dijo Len aguantándose la risa

"Tranquilo uno se acostumbra a la actitud tan espontanea de Seeu. Encantado, soy Utatane Piko, pero no me gustan los honoríficos así que llámame Piko."

Len le extendió la mano.

"¿Tu debes ser la famosa "takane no hana Seeu" verdad?" Pregunto Len ahora dirigiéndose a la chica hiperactiva.

"Esa debo ser yo, pero no me gusta que me llamen así, yo no me consideraría un flor en el pico en una montaña por que yo no sabría como escalar una montaña y ¿tengo cara de flor? ademas yo quiero ser amigo de todos porque todos me caen bien aunque ser amigo de todos es un poco mucho asiquesolomegustariaseramigodeunos-"

"lo hemos entendido Seeu, por favor calla" Dijo Piko tapándole la boca con la mano antes de que le explotaran los oídos.

"¿Bueno que tal si nos sentamos y tomamos algo?, yo invito" ofreció Len

"Muchas gracias, vaya, y yo que pensaba que ibas a ser ese tipo de chico mujeriego y superficial, pero eres bastante amable."

Len se rió del comentario de Piko mientras se sentaban y pedían la bebida y un aperitivo, le explico que mucha gente le había dicho lo mismo.

"Y, que, ¿estáis los dos saliendo?, porque habéis entrado de la mano~" Dijo Seeu casi saltando de la silla

"¿Que? pff, claro que no, lo conocí ayer, casi no se nada de el"

Lo cierto es que a Len esa idea no le parecía del todo desagradable por lo que había visto Rin era bastante maja.

"Pues que tal si cada uno hacemos un resumen, yo empiezo, hola soy Len, soy un chico sin ninguna cualidad especias al que le gustan mucho los plátanos, me considero una persona alegre y amable pero demasiado curiosa, ya sabéis lo que dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato"

Esto ultimo hizo que Rin se atragantara de la sorpresa y Seeu le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que se le pasara.

"Me toca, hola soy Piko, y soy un experto en ordenadores lo que lo hace mi actividad favorita, soy bastante callado y solo hablo con gente que confió."

"¡UH! ¡UH! ME TOCA, soy Seeu, una perfecta cantante, aparentemente hiperactiva, muy amistosa y a la que le encantan los gatos por eso me puse estas orejas falsas y me hice tan amiga de Rin-Rin"

Al oír eso rápidamente le golpeo el brazo a la amante de gatos.

"¿Espera Rin, todavía no se lo has-?"

Rin la interrumpió metiendole en la boca los cupcackes que les acababan de servir.

"Espera, ¿a que se refiere Seeu con eso?" dijo el chico preguntándose que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra

"Nada en absoluto, ¡vaya! mira que hora es, nos vemos mañana" y con esas palabras y una sonrisa obviamente falsa, Rin se bebió su té de un trago y salio por la puerta como una bala para el asombro de todos.

"¿Que leches acaba de pasar?"

"Nada Len, es una cosa personal si algún día ella te considera una persona totalmente confiable te lo dirá, mientras tanto, no la presiones." explico el otro chico "Y, tranquila Seeu, tu no has hecho nada malo porque no lo sabias."

Len solo pudo asentir y terminarse su bebida, poco después de una pequeña conversación con Piko y Seeu separaron caminos y Len se dirija a su casa cuando le entro un escalofrió por la nuca, se dio la vuelta y noto algo que no le pareció muy agradable: una chica con el pelo azul atado en dos coletas laterales realmente largas, tenia una mirada de deseo mirando al chico y un poco de baba saliendole de la boca mientras intentaba ineficazmente esconderse detrás de un poste.  
A Len solo se le ocurrió correr hasta su casa pensando que esta semana iba a ser muy larga

* * *

HOLA, soy yo, para los futuros seguidores o haters de este fanfic os comento que tengo 15 años así que no esperéis un best-seller, pero si en cada capitulo me comentáis que fallos he tenido o que podría mejorar os estaré muy agradecido

ADIÓS


	3. LA SOMBRA CON COLETAS

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mio, ojala, pero no.  
lo único mio es este fanfic

Gracias por el apoyo de la gente al leer y comentar, espero que os agrade.

nota: los pensamientos de cada uno estarán en _**este tipo de letra,**_ y dejare claro quien piensa.

* * *

CAPITULO 3: LA SOMBRA CON COLETAS

Len se despertó esa mañana como otra cualquiera gracias al sonido del despertador, lo que le parecía el ruido mas molesto del mundo, con el pelo hecho un desastre y las sabanas por el suelo, era casi verano así que siempre pasaba lo mismo.  
Después de una ducha, se vistió y se comió el desayuno sin ninguna prisa, viendo que iba con mucho tiempo de antelación decidió ir a recoger a Rin, al salir de casa con el uniforme, (que le quedaba un poco holgado debido a la baja estatura del chico) salio a la puerta de su vecina, de repente, un escalofrió corrió por la nuca de Len, y sintió que algo le observaba, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación al no ver a nadie por la zona.

*Ding-Dong*

Len llamo al timbre, una centésima después unos pasos acelerados y fuertes se oyeron por toda la casa, a lo que el chico solo pudo dar una mirada extrañada, no poco después esos pasos se aligeraron mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

"Quien leches puede ser a estas horas de la- ¡oh! hola Len"

"Vaya alegría tienen algunos por la mañana, si lo llego ha saber mu hubiera preparado unos chistes."

"Calla por favor, no tengo el cuerpo para bromas ahora"

"No pasa nada, ya te animaras después, bueno, venia a ver si estas lista para clase."

"Espera un momento, mi mochila sigue dentro, la cojo y nos podemos ir"

No mucho después la chica salio por la puerta con la mochila en la mano, ambos caminaban juntos a la escuela, mientras a Len le daba la sensación de que alguien les observaba, en un caso le pareció oír una clase de susurro en un idioma extraño.

"Oye, ¿tu no oyes algo raro?"exclamo el chico con preocupación

"Aparte de ti diciendo estupideces, no"

"¿En serio?... haha ha haha" dijo forzando una sonrisa

Después de un rato caminando y casi llegando a la escuela se encontraron con Piko y Seeu, después de saludarles los cuatro empezaron una conversación y siguieron caminando, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a las puertas cuando todo el mundo se dio la vuelta al ver con quien iba su nuevo shota* favorito, el estaba caminando con la takane no hana, el chico que nunca habla con nadie y la chica con el gorro al que todos se habían acostumbrado ya, con una sonrisa tan amplia, que el joker podría envidiar.

Las clases avanzaron lentas para los cuatro mientras escuchaban todo tipo de cuchicheos y risas, sin darse cuenta la hora de la comida llego y todos sacaron la suya.

"¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?" Exclamo Rin

"No gracias, ya tengo" dijeron ambos chicos a la vez causándoles una risa a coro

"Un zumo de manzana para mi por favor" salto la coreana

Tan pronto como oyó eso, salio disparada en dirección a la maquina expendedora, mientras tanto en clase, Seeu comprobó por ultima vez que Rin no estaba a la vista para preguntarle a Len

"A ti te gusta Rin-Rin ¿verdad~?"

El rubio casi escupe el trago de zumo que había dado, trato de tragar sin ahogarse para responder

"N-no, ¿que te hace pensar eso?"

"¿crees que no me he fijado en esos ojos de felicidad cada vez que la miras?" insistió la coreana

"Puedes admitirlo, somos amigos" Dijo Piko con una sonrisa algo malvada

"Bueno, creo que si tuviera que decidir si me gusta o la odio diría que me gusta" Len analizo esa frase para si mismo y pensó que había sonado como un cliché de los típicos mangas shoujo*

De repente, un sonido de cartón tocando el suelo, Len se dio la vuelta para comprobar que era y para su sorpresa, Rin, de pie sonrojada y algo confundida.  
Sin perder un instante el rubio giró la cabeza y miró a Seeu con enfado.

"¡Me la has jugado, esto lo tenias planeado!"

"¿De que me hablas?, yo no se nada" Afirmo la coreana con la mirada en el techo y una sonrisa juguetona con la lengua afuera.

"Creo que me voy a dar un paseo, a ver si me da el aire" Dijo Rin todavía confundida y con los mofletes rojizos.

Len solo pudo dar un suspiro mientras salia de la clase en busca de Rin, miro por la ventana y la vio sentada en un banco cerca de un árbol.

Rin estaba junto al árbol cerca de la entrada, todavía confusa y pensativa **_" ¿l-le gusto a Len?, desde cuando?, porque? aaaghhh, estoy pensando demasiado, seguro que solo es un malentendido, ¿verdad? _**Rin no sabia que pensar, ¿y, por que le importaba tanto?

"Ahí estas, te he estado buscando" la repentina voz de Len la hizo saltar del susto, pero comprobando que solo era el, suspiro y se volvió a sentar.

"Aquí estoy, ¿querías algo?"

"Quería decirte que lo de allí arriba ha sido un malentendido, Seeu y Piko me han tendido una trampa para que dijera que me gustaras cuando entraras a clase, y veo que ha funcionado."

"Si pusieran todo ese esfuerzo en otras cosas les iría mucho mejor a los dos" Dijo Rin, a lo que los dos empezaron a reírse

"Me alivia que solo haya sido eso"

"Vaya, ¿soy tan feo?" Dijo Len, sintiendo algo de _déjà vu_

"Ya sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería, deja de hacer el tonto"

De repente, el árbol que estaba justo delante empezó ha hacer sonido de movimiento, y antes de que se dieran cuenta una larga figura con pelo azulado en dos coletas se dio con la cara en el suelo.

"¡AAAAHHHH! ¡UN VIOLADOR!" Grito Rin echándose encima de Len al ver la vestimenta de incógnito que llevaba la chica

"Algo me dice que no es una violadora, ¿estas bien?, puedes levantarte?" Pregunto el chico rubio mientras se quitaba a Rin del brazo

"-en -ma" Dijo la chica del pelo azul sin quitar la cara del suelo, pero en un instante se puso de rodillas y hizo una reverencia

"LEN SAMA, PERDÓNEME" Dijo la peli-azul gritando, pero con mas coherencia que antes

"¿Y quien se supone que eres?"

"HATSUNE MIKU, SU ACOSA- DIGO... FAN NUMERO UNO" Afirmo en el mismo tono de antes

Len pensó: "_**un momento, ella iba a decir acosadora ¿no?, bueno, no parece mala gente, así que no le diré nada"**_

"¿Y que hacías en ese árbol?"Pregunto Rin todavía procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar

"No estaba espiando ni... nada... ¡BUENO, ADIÓS!" Grito Miku antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo

"Creo que cada día que paso aquí es mas raro que el anterior" Suspiro el chico mientras volvian a clase

* * *

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, cualquier comentario o sugerencia se admite

*shota: hombre con aspecto mas femenino o pequeño

*shoujo: genero de manga/anime destinado a un publico femenino


	4. PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAISO

Hola a todos, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir un capitulo pero he estado ocupado, con los exámenes y recuperaciones, digamos que no soy muy bueno estudiando. Ejem.. bueno, disfrutad del capitulo.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mio.

* * *

EPISODIO 4: PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAISO

La semana paso relativamente normal. los cuatro se volvían cada vez mas íntimos y también estaba el pequeño detalle de que Miku se les había unido en clase sin ninguna clase de aviso, que cogió a Len y Rin por sorpresa y a Piko y Seeu con confusión por la reacción de los rubios.

"No puede ser verdad, ¿que hace ella aquí?" Dijo la rubia a Len por lo bajo.

"A mi no me preguntes, solo espero que no haya venido a lo que creo que ha venido" Termino la frase con un suspiro largo y cansado preparándose para lo que estaba por llegar.

"Hola, soy Hatsune Miku, espero pasármelo bien con todos vosotros y- ¡LEN-SAMAAAAA!" No termino la presentación cuando sin esperarlo nadie se tiro encima del rubio tirándolo al suelo con un fuerte sonido de golpe.

Toda la clase incluidos Len y Rin se quedaron sin habla, no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado en esa fracción de segundo después del grito de la peli-azul.

"¡AY! ¿pero a que ha venido eso? casi me matas"

"yo nunca te mataría Len-sama, eres tan mono cuando te estrellas contra el suelo" decía Miku frotándose con Len.

Rin no sabia porque, pero verlos así le daba una rabia mas grande de la que podáis imaginar, agarrando a Miku por una oreja, levanto a la chica del suelo y ayudo a Len.

"¿No te han enseñado a no placar a gente sin motivo?"Dijo la rubia con un tono molesto

"Es que esta tan mono cuando esta en el suelo~" Respondió la peli-azul soltándose del agarre que le habían hecho.

"G-gracias, creo" soltó el rubio terminando de incorporarse para seguir con la clase.

Miku se sentó en su pupitre que para la suerte del chico estaba bastante alejado del suyo.  
Los cuatro fueron pasando mas y mas tiempo saliendo juntos, hasta el punto de considerarse amigos íntimos, pero Len todavía no sabia que misterio había detrás de ese gorro y las constantes insinuaciones de Seeu sobre los dos saliendo empezaban a cansar a ambos.

* * *

Hoy era un martes cualquiera y todo parecía ir bien por el instituto, nadie se había metido con Rin en una temporada gracias a la incorporación de Len al grupo y la rubia caminaba por los pasillos sin preocupación, lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba, una mano la agarro del brazo y la arrastro hasta el baño.  
**_No podía durar perfecto tanto tiempo ._**Pensó Rin mientras la mano la soltaba dándose con una pared para ver claramente a las culpables: Yowane Haku, Aikta Neru y Yokune Ruko.

"Mirad a quien nos hemos encontrado chicas" Soltó Haku con una sonrisa visiblemente maligna, a lo que las otras dos respondieron con una risita.

"La que se cree lo mas por caerles _bien_ a Len y Seeu, seguro que solo salen con ella y ese friki silencioso por pena" siguió la misma

Rin se mantenía cabizbaja y callada porque no se quería meter en problemas, pero la ronda de insultos no termino ahí, la pobre rubia tuvo que aguantar casi cinco minutos de insultos y risas continuas de las abusonas, en un momento dejo de oír a una de las chicas reír y levanto la cabeza, Neru tenia cara de pena y supo reconocer que se habían pasado de la raya viendo la expresión dolida y abatida de la chica con la que se estaban metiendo.

"Chicas, ¿no deberíamos parar ya? creo que ya le hemos dicho bastante" Dijo Neru intentando que pararan

"¿Parar? estas idiota?"Dijo Ruko con tono molesto

"Si, ¿por que deberíamos parar? me lo estoy pasando en grande, ¿tu no Rin?" Termino Haku riendo tan alto como pudo

"Se la ve bastante dolida, no creo que debamos seguir" intento razonar Neru

"¿Pero tu de que lado estas?" dijo Haku casi gritando, a esto Rin solo pudo poner una cara de sorpresa

"N-no yo so-solo, ¡lo siento!" Y con esas palabras Neru salio corriendo del baño

"Vaya vaya, así que has conseguido que Neru se sienta mal, te doy la enhorabuena, acabas de subir en la escala de lo patético"

**_"Destrozalas, acaba con ellas de un golpe, si quisieras podrías"_**A Rin le pareció oír una voz en su cabeza

"**_Vamos, ¿a que esperas? sácales los ojos de sus idiotas caras" _**Rió malvada la voz otra vez

"_**PUEDO SENTIR TU FURIA, SOLO SUÉLTALA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" **_Después de ese grito de la voz Rin sintió como toda la ira que se había acumulado en meses salia a la luz, sus ojos se pusieron de un color visiblemente rojo, las pupilas se le encogieron como las de un gato y los colmillos le crecieron un poco.

Rin se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia las chicas con una mirada asesina, una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora y emanando rabia, las dos abusonas, sorprendidas y confusas no pudieron mover un solo musculo, para cuando Haku se dio cuenta tenia a la rubia agarrándole del cuello del uniforme y sonriendo mas ampliamente que antes alzó el puño preparándose para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero un instante antes del lanzamiento Meiko, la profesora mas joven del centro entró en el baño interrumpiendo la acción.

"Parece que he llegado en el momento justo" soltó la profesora observando la escena

Tan rápido como se fue, el sentido común de Rin regresó y todos sus rasgos volvieron a la normalidad, soltándole el cuello a la abusona para verlas correr pasillo abajo un instante después.

"Vaya con la gatita, por poco haces que se lo hagan encima" Dijo Meiko.

Lo único que diferenciaba a Meiko del resto es que ella si sabia el secreto de Rin, y todo ocurrió de una manera bastante estúpida y casual.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era el día de la ceremonia de entrada en su instituto, y Rin corría por el terreno escolar con su recién estrenado gorro y con la cola bien amarrada a la espalda en busca de dos cosas: sus amigos y el baño.

"¡¿Donde hay un maldito baño cuando lo necesitas!?" Se quejaba la rubia mientras miraba hacia ambos lados.

A los pocos minutos y cuando parecía que la búsqueda era caso perdido, algo que le pareció un baño apareció, algo escondido entre los edificios

"Por favor, dime que es un baño... BIEN, por fin" rápidamente y feliz Rin entro en el baño y hizo sus necesidades, saliendo con cara de satisfacción fue a lavarse la cara.

"Dios, que calor hace, se me va ha derretir la cabeza" Rin pensó en quitarse el gorro, pero antes de nada, se aseguro de que nadie estaba asomado o metido dentro del baño, como le pareció no ver a nadie, se quito el gorro de la cabeza exponiendo dos orejas de gato rubias.

"Ufff, que fesqu-" la rubia no pudo acabar la frase antes de que la puerta de uno de los lavabos se abriera con un sonido de bomba y una mujer asomándose por ella.

"¿Pero que puñetas?" Dijo la castaña

"Y-yo esto... p-puedo explicarlo" Intento decir Rin al borde de desmayarse.

Después de explicarle que Rin había nacido así, que ella no sabia porque y que siempre había estado escondiéndolo, Meiko decidió guardar el secreto y ayudarla en todo lo posible.

**_PRESENTE_**

Meiko estaba intentando calmar a Rin en el baño cuando unos pasos rápidos se oyeron en la distancia, seguidos de un grito de alguien fácilmente reconocible

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO MORTALES!" se oyó a Seeu acercándose peligrosamente rápido, pero no venia sola, Piko y Len también se habían acercado.

"Rin, ¿estas bien?" Preguntaron los tres entrando en el baño.

"si, gracias por preocuparos" Dijo con una sonrisa que lo confirmo

"¿que ha pasado? estábamos en clase y Neru llego sin aliento diciéndonos que te estaban insultando y metiéndose contigo en este baño" Pregunto Piko preocupado

"pues, era verdad, Neru, Haku y Ruko me arrastraron hasta el baño y empezaron ha decirme que solo salíais con nosotros por pena, que no me merecía vuestra compañía y muchas cosas mas." A Len no le hacia falta ser adivino para saber que Rin estaba en el borde de las lagrimas mientras explicaba lo sucedido.

"Eso no es verdad, Seeu y yo salimos contigo porque te apreciamos un montón, eres una chica lista, amable, divertida, guapa..." Len se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho y rápidamente aparto la cara para esconder el cambio de color rojizo de su cara, que fue todavía mas fuerte después de ver la sonrisa tan cálida que Rin puso en su cara.

"Y menos mal que aparecí antes de que Rin la ma-" Meiko fue interrumpida por la mano de Piko haciéndole un gesto de negación con la cabeza y luego apuntando a Len

_**"Dios, ya hay otra idiota aparte de Seeu" **_Pensó Piko soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Len se quedo callado después de ese gesto _**"ya están otra vez con el secreto, espera, ¿Meiko también lo sabe? cuanta gente mas lo sabe? espero que algún día pueda saber de que se trata" **_Pensaba el rubio mientras el día volvió a seguir su rutina de siempre.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo. Cualquier tipo de comentario se agradece.

Tranquilos, los exámenes ya han acabado así que esperad el capitulo 5 bastante pronto.

Pequeño adelanto: Miku se va ha dar cuenta de que Rin esconde algo tras el gorro y usara sus habilidades de ninja para intentar descubrir que, y también esperad algo de desarrollo romántico.


	5. INTENTOS FALLIDOS

CAPITULO 5: INTENTOS FALLIDOS

PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO! No he podido escribir nada debido a los estudios etc... con el fanfic y me ha costado volver a ello, pero ahora que llega el verano voy a poder escribir mas (espero)

* * *

YO: ¡Hora del capitulo 5!

REPARTO DE VOCALOID: ¡BIEEEEN!

YO: En este capitulo te voy ha hacer sufrir Rin, buajajajaja

RIN: ¿A si? *saca las uñas con una sonrisa maligna*

YO: *corre por su vida*

LEN: Este idiota no es el dueño de vocaloid

Disfrutad del capitulo

* * *

Hoy era el día de el viaje escolar, toda la clase se había estado preparando para el evento, como era de esperar Seeu estaba eufórica mientras que a Piko no le parecía nada importante. Rin y Len compartían una opinión intermedia entre los dos anteriores, pero había alguien que tenia decidido pasar mas tiempo con el que admiraba, esa persona era Miku

*CASA DE MIKU*

"¡SIIIII! Un viaje escolar con Len, jajajaja, que gran oportunidad para acercarme mas a el" Dijo la peliazul sonriendo a una de sus cientos de fotos de Len que tenia esparcidas por la habitación.

"Que bien me lo voy a pasar"

*DE VUELTA A CASA DE RIN"

"Te dije que no hacia falta que me esperaras en la puerta" decía Rin con un suspiro mientras Len le esperaba sonriente en la puerta

"No pasa nada, lo hago por que quiero" decía el rubio sin dejar de sonreír "¿Por cierto, donde habíamos quedado con Piko y Seeu?"

"No muy lejos, pero date prisa o llegaremos tarde" le decía mientras lo iba dejando atrás

Ambos caminaron rápido para no perder el bus a Kioto, era un destino bastante frecuentado y algunos de la clase se quejaron por ser poco original. A paso ligero los rubios llegaron en con tiempo de sobra al punto de encuentro y los otros dos no habían llegado todavía así que Len deicidio entrar en un café que estaba cerca, pero antes de entrar un sonido extraño que apareció de la nada les llamó la atención.

"¡LEEEEEN-SAAAMAAAA!" una Miku salvaje apareció, con un salto posiblemente de categoría olímpica la chica se lanzo en dirección a su amado Len que el con un movimiento ágil esquivo por los pelos, haciéndola caer directamente sobre Rin

"Que es lo que te pasa por la cabeza para saltar así cabeza hueca, de ver-" echaba la bronca cuando se dio cuenta de que su gorro estaba por caerse y lanzo rápidamente sus manos para evitarlo

Viendo la cara de desesperación de Rin para que el gorro siguiera en su sitio a Miku le entro la curiosidad de ver que era lo que escondía, si estaba escondiendo algo.

"Oye Rin ese gorro es muy bonito~ ¿me lo dejas un rato?" pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa malvada en la boca

"¿Estas idiota? claro que no" esto ultimo hizo que los dos presentes se miraran con asombro por como de defensiva se ponía Rin en cuestión de su gorro

Len estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otro grito los interrumpió

"¡RIN-RIN!" nada mas oír la voz Rin sintió una fuerza desde la espalda tirándola al suelo otra vez, esa fuerza era la conocida Seeu con un Piko un tanto somnoliento acompañándola

"Genial, ya me han placado dos veces hoy" suspiraba Rin mientras Piko la ayudaba a levantarse

"Tehehe~" soltó Seeu

"¿Como puedes estar tan enérgica tan temprano en la mañana?" preguntaba un visiblemente abatido Piko

"es que yo no me paso la noche jugando con el ordenador" le respondió de vuelta Seeu con la lengua fuera

"No estaba jugando, era una investigación seria" intento defenderse el teknofriki

"Bueno lo que sea, oye Len como te ha id-" Seeu miro en dirección a Len solo para encontrarse de frente con Miku "HIISSSSSS" le bufo haciendo que a Rin le dieran escalofríos

"Len-sama, ella es mala conmigo" dijo Miku con falsos pucheros

"Tranquila, se le pasara en un rato" defendió el rubio

"Creo que deberíamos ir a donde sale el bus o no llegaremos" intento decir Piko a punto de dormirse

Dicho y hecho, toda la pandilla se pusieron en marcha para disfrutar de su viaje (todos menos Piko). Pero una persona tenia un pensamiento que podria hacer su estancia allí mas difícil de que debería

_**Voy a descubrir lo que esconde esa Rin debajo de su gorro cueste lo que cueste buajajajajaja.**_

Todo el viaje en autobús paso rápido, cada uno charlando con sus vecinos de asiento o incluso con los que estaban en la otra punta, haciendo el viaje bastante ruidoso. A excepción de un chico de un curso menor vomitando, no hubo ningún contratiempo, así que llegaron a Kioto en tres horas y media, subieron en autobús por una montaña y llegaron por fin a las termas.

"Por fin llegamos, estaba aburridiisiimaaaa" dijo Seeu tirando los brazos con un suspiro "nadie quería jugar conmigo"

"No me extraña, no parabas de saltar en el asiento y jugando con todos hasta dejarlos exhaustos" explico Piko mientras se terminaba de despertar

"Bueno chicos y chicas dejad el equipaje en vuestras respectivas habitaciones y daos una vuelta por las instalaciones hasta la hora del baño"

"(oye, ¿como vas ha hacerlo para que no te descubran?)"susurro Seeu a Rin

"(Tranquila, esperare a que todo el mundo termine y después entrare yo)" le respondió sin saber que una sombra de coletas azules acechaba detrás suyo

"esa sera mi oportunidad para descubrir su secreto y separarla de Len"

un par de horas después y un par de vueltas por las termas después la hora del baño llego, todos fueron entrando y saliendo hasta no quedar nadie, entonces fue cuando Rin entró al baño sin darse cuenta de el peligro peliazul que la seguía, se desvistió y entro a las termas

"aaaahh, esto es vida" dijo Rin relajándose, aunque por poco, porque gracias a sus orejas escucho el intento de entrar sigilosa de Miku **_"que hace ella aquí!"_**

Rin se escondió detrás de una del las rocas que adornaban el baño para no ser vista, mientras Miku la buscaba por todos los lados

**_"me pareció haberla visto entrar hace nada, ¿donde podria estar?" _**Pensaba mientras buscaba alrededor de la terma

"_**tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vea" **_pensó Rin tratando de no entrar en pánico

Rin intento salir del agua sin hacer ruido pero patino poco antes de salir y el agua hizo suficiente ruido como para que Miku se diera cuenta y empezó a correr en la dirección de donde provenía el ruido pero no miraba donde pisaba y resbalo comicamente con una pastilla de jabón dejada en el suelo y cayo estrepitosamente, dando tiempo a Rin para salir del baño con rapidez

"Ya te pillare mañana" apretó los dientes mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

* * *

Gracias por leer, el siguiente capitulo estará listo para mediados de agosto.

cualquier comentario se agradece, hasta la próxima.


End file.
